Recreational vehicles which telescope upward to provide a second floor are known in the prior art. The following United States Patents are the most relevant prior art that I know of:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. 2,862,253 to U.S. Pat. No. 2,538,736 to Place et al; Spencer; U.S. Pat. No. 2,193,352 to U.S. Pat. No. 3,542,415 to Thomas; Ratcliff; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 208,695 to U.S. Pat. No. Des. 219,510 to Bouchard; Tofani ______________________________________
Each of these earlier patents discloses a trailer including a lower story with floor and roof, and a slightly larger upper story, with no floor, placed over the lower story. In the expanded or raised configuration, the roof of the lower story becomes the floor of the upper story. In the collapsed configuration, the upper story slides down over the walls and roof of the lower story. Lowering the upper story to roadable height reduces its volume to substantially zero, requiring that furniture and other contents be removed before lowering.
it is an object of this invention to provide a roadable two-story recreational vehicle when accommodates the furniture on both floors.